


A Second Chance

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: An eighth year fic with basically all the tropes.As he collected his ingredients he noticed Potter out of the corner of his eye, the other boy was glaring at the ingredients as if they had done him some grievous insult. Potter tilted his head and reached out for a jar of crushed dragon fangs - the wrong crushed dragon fangs. Draco hesitated for a moment before he sighed, moved over to Potter and snatched the bottle out of Harry’s hand. The other boy looked shocked for a split second before a look of annoyance fell over his face. Before he could say something however Draco picked the right ingredient off the shelf and pressed it into Potter’s hands.





	A Second Chance

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, the atmosphere in the great hall was somewhat subdued- it was the first day of the new school year. The first day back after the war. 

  
Draco clenched his fists on his lap under the table to try and get rid of the nervous tremor, a hand covered his and he looked up at Pansy. She gave him a small smile and he nodded his thanks, most of the returning Slytherins were in the same boat. There are as an underlying tension there, not just at the Slytherin table but with all the houses - like people didn’t quite know what to expect.   
   
Draco’s eyes flicked over to the Griffindor table, an old habit from the first 6 years of school. His eyes connected with a pair of startlingly green ones that had already been looking in his direction and he jumped, hand tightening around Pansy’s.   
   
“What is it?” She asked but he’s too transfixed to answer. “Oh.” She said quietly - she must have followed his eye line. After a few awkward moments of eye contact Potter nodded at him with a half-smile, Draco sucked in a breath. Before he could back out he returned the nod and looked away.   
   
“Have you seen him since the trials?” Pantsy asked. Draco wanted to say that he hadn't really seen him at the trials. That yes, Potter had testified for Draco and his mother, but passed that he hadn’t seen or talked to him. In fact Draco kept his eyes on the floor while Potter was on the stand. Draco just shook his head. Before he could say anymore McGonagall stepped forward to start the sorting ceremony.   
   
Xxx   
   
Draco repressed a sigh as Slughorn babbled in at the front of the class - honestly why McGonagall hadn’t hired someone else was beyond him. Blaise elbowed him lightly in the side, when Draco looked at him Blaise rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and Draco smiled. At least Blaise was taking potions so he didn’t have to suffer alone.   
   
The eighth-year classes were smaller given a lot of people hadn’t returned, all four houses were in all the classes together. This meant that Draco was also in a class with none other than the golden boy himself, Draco had no idea why Potter was taking potions - even Draco knew he was terrible at it.   
   
Slughorn finally wrapped up and told them to get on with their potions. Draco moved to get the ingredients while Blaise started to set up the work bench.   
   
As he collected his ingredients he noticed Potter out of the corner of his eye, the other boy was glaring at the ingredients as if they had done him some grievous insult. Potter tilted his head and reached out for a jar of crushed dragon fangs - the wrong crushed dragon fangs. Draco hesitated for a moment before he sighed, moved over to Potter and snatched the bottle out of Harry’s hand. The other boy looked shocked for a split second before a look of annoyance fell over his face. Before he could say something however Draco picked the right ingredient off the shelf and pressed it into Potter’s hands. Potter stared at him blankly for a moment and Draco took the opportunity to turn on his heel and beat a hasty exit.   
   
At the end of the class as him and Blaise are clearing their desk Potter stopped next to them, he paused for a moment tapping on the desk absentmindedly then Draco looked up. “Thanks.” He said shortly and then left without giving Draco a chance to reply.   
   
“Has that got something to do with why Potter was basically staring at you the entire class?” Blaise asked slinging his bag over his shoulder looking amused.   
   
“No that was because I helped him with the ingredients. I assume he was staring because of how devastatingly handsome I am” Draco replied and Blaise barked out a laugh as they walked out of the classroom.   
   
“Egotistical twat.” Blaise scoffed. 

   
“Devastatingly handsome egotistical twat.” Draco corrected.   
   
Xxx   
   
Draco perched on the windowsill, it was a calm night - good for flying. He stretched his wings out to get a feel for them before he took flight. He’d become an animagus during the time between his trial and coming back to Hogwarts. He had reluctantly registered with the ministry after his mother had found out - she didn’t want to give them any reason to throw him in Azkaban with his father. The ministry hadn’t exactly been happy about it but hadn't stopped him, he figured they'd hoped it would go wrong and he wouldn't be their issue anymore.  

He’d spent many a night since then flying the skies when nightmares had left him unable to sleep, his form was a crow which meant you couldn't really see him in the night skies. It made him feel invisible and free. The eighth years had been given their own common room and sleeping quarters in an unused tower which meant that Draco was no longer in the dungeons and therefore able to go out for a flight right out of his bedroom window without anyone knowing.   
   
He dove down from the window before stretching his wings and catching the breeze, gliding lazily in the night. He was circling the tower when he caught sight of a figure on a broom.  

"Malfoy?" The figure shouted and if crows were able to roll their eyes Draco would have. Of course Potter not only knew he was a crow animagus, he was out flying tonight. Draco considered his options before giving in with an internal sigh and flying toward the quidditich field. He landed mid transformation as Harry touched down on his broom. 

"Potter." Malfoy greeted not bothering to hide his irritated tone. 

"Sorry." Potter said immediately and of course he was apologising – bloody golden boy.  

Malfoy shook his head, "Was there something you wanted?" Draco asked. Potter ducked his head and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Not really?" Potter answered and Draco want to snap at him, instead he took a steadying breath and waited. When nothing more was forthcoming Draco figured he may as well put his interrupted alone time to good use.  

"I know my mother wrote you a letter but I guess I'd like the opportunity to thank you in person about testifying for both of us at our trials."  

"What?" Potter burst, looking offended. "No, you don't have to thank me for that!"  

Draco forced himself not to roll his eyes again, he was scared he would strain them at this rate. He cursed Potter's noble nature one more time for good luck. "Well, I guess that's just an extra perk." Draco said and Potter looked at Draco confused. "If I get to annoy you." That seemed to startle a laugh from Potter.  

There was another moment of awkwardness where Draco considered just transforming again and flying off. "Do you want to play a seeker's game?" Potter blurted, holding up his broom as if to demonstrate his point. 

"I don’t have my broom with me." Draco replied and Potter seemed to deflate. "But maybe another time." Draco found himself saying before he had time to think about it, he didn't take it back though when he saw Potter's face light up. 

"Yeah! Brilliant! We could have one tomorrow night?" Harry asked, all hopefulness and eager wide eyes.  

"Yeah tomorrow night." Draco agreed – wondering what exactly was happening. Harry was beaming at him though so Draco wasn't inclined to feel bad about. They stood in silence for a few moments and Draco cleared his throat. "I'm going to..." Draco trailed off and vaguely indicated to the sky. 

"Yeah, okay. Same time tomorrow night?" Potter replied. 

"Yes."  

"Meet here?"  

"Yes Potter." Draco answered barely hiding his amusement, Potter looked away and even though it was dark Draco was sure he could see a blush staining Potter's dark skin. Draco took that moment to transform back into a raven.  

As he flew away he could hear Potter shout after him, "See you tomorrow!" 

Xxx 

Draco sat in the library frowning at his Charms homework, he was tired after staying up last night for his seeker's game with Potter. He was fairly certain Potter had let him win, they had both been diving after the snitch – at the last moment as they were both reaching for it Potter "faltered" on his broom which meant Draco caught it. Draco was about to confront him when they landed when the Griffindor had beamed at him and asked for a rematch the following week. If letting Draco win was Potter's way of ensuring they met the next week – well it was a very Slytherin move and Draco didn't like to quash those tendencies in people. 

He sighed and gave up on his charms – moving onto potions which took him less brain power, he could go back to the charms when he was better rested. He had been writing for a while when someone stepped up and stood next to the table. Draco ignored them in favour of carrying on. 

"Hey." Potter said awkwardly. Draco looked up at the golden boy. 

"Yes Potter?" He asked and Poter frowned at him. 

"Harry." The other boy countered. Draco had a litany of sharp snarky replies on his tongue but he took a breath and pushed them away. 

"Yes Harry?" Draco replied.  

The other boy smiled widely at the use of his first name, "Can I sit with you?" He asked. Draco looked around the library at the multitude of empty tables. Draco looked back at Potter who could be best described as looking like a dog trying to charm some food off of someone's plate. 

"If you insist." Draco said, returning back to his work. Potter settled down opposite him. After a few moments of Potter doing nothing except staring at him, Draco put his quill down and looked up. "Do you want something?" 

Potter smiled at that, and he just wasn't used to Potter didn't smile this much, let alone at him – it was hard for Draco handle. Hard for him to figure out what to do with it.  "I was actually wondering if you could help me with potions?"  

"What about Hermione?" Draco asked automatically, squinting suspiciously and wondering what Potter's angle was. Potter looked sheepishly down at the table.  

"Well she's taking like double the classes this year and is really busy and I didn't want to bother her."  

"So you thought you'd bother me?"  

"Yes?" 

Draco sighed and shook his head. "You know Potter I'm starting to think you're more Slytherin than you let on." Instead of looking offended like Draco had thought he would Harry looked up and looked almost proud. 

"I was almost sorted into Slytherin." He announced.  

"Imagine that." Draco said almost laughing, he wondered what it would have been like if Potter had been a Slytherin and not Griffindor. He stopped himself before he got too involved – he was sure he's gotten over his little crush and he wasn't about to reignite it, especially not now that him and Harry were almost friends. 

"Do you think we would have been friends?" Potter asked, curious tilt to his head. 

"Well I did offer and you turned me down." Draco replied and Harry frowned. 

"Because you insulted Ron!" Harry snaps defensively and Draco can't help but laugh. Harry smiles back at him, realising Draco was joking. 

"Probably not Potter, you're far too noble. Plus the small problem that I'm a deatheater from a family of deatheaters – might have put a damper on things."  

Harry frowns at that and Draco wants to say he was joking again but Harry interrupts before he can. "You're not a deatheater – not anymore." He says and Draco really can't be bothered to get into this – not in the library and certainly not with Harry Potter. Draco decides not to argue it, technically he isn't a deatheater anymore – doesn't mean that there's not a dark mark still on his arm. Doesn’t erase all of the shit he did. Doesn't really change anything.  "What do you want help with?" 

Draco can see Harry's face set stubbornly at the change of subject, looking like he's about to dig his feet in and argue whatever point he was trying to make before he can open his mouth to do so a book gets more or less thrown on the table and Blaise throws himself into the chair after it. 

"I hate potions." He groused to the table, arms crossed. "Hey Potter."  

"Hi Blaise." Harry replied and Draco wondered if they're being polite or if Harry was making efforts to befriend all the Slytherins and they've spoken before now. 

"I hate potions too." Harry agreed. 

"Why are you even taking it?" Draco asked. 

Harry shrugged, "Need it for most of my chosen careers." 

"You're the saviour of the wizarding world – doesn't that basically qualify you to do anything you want for the rest of your life?" Blaise asked. "Also I heard a rumour you were rich mate – if I were you I'd be living the high life, reaping the rewards of your fame mate." 

"You'd also be sleeping your way through the entirety of the wizarding community." Draco drawled and Blaise threw his head back and laughed. 

"Most definitely! Probably would have had to move on to muggles by now." He laughed and Draco rolled his eyes.  

He looked over at Harry who was looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Anyway Blaise, not everyone wants to get by on their name alone – you know people outside of Slytherin." Blaise laughed harder and Harry looked shocked for a moment before he threw Draco a grateful smile. 

Xxx 

Draco was sat in the Eighth-year common room early one morning reading a book, he hadn't been able to sleep that night and so it was still before everyone was up for school that day. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Harry descending from the dormitories, and gave him nod before returning to his book. 

It was the middle of December – nearing to Christmas – and Draco would consider Harry one of his friends at this point. They played their weekly seekers game and they studied together. They also sat in the common room together on nights where both of them were unable to sleep. Therefore, Draco didn't find it odd when Harry plonked himself down beside Draco, in fact practically on top of. Draco rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, Harry was most likely trying to wind him up – he knew Draco liked his personal space and Potter found it funny to exploit this to wind Draco up from time to time.  

"Anything I can help you with Potter?" Draco asked, looking at Harry. Before Draco had time to comprehend what was happening Harry lunged at him. His book went flying and he landed awkwardly half lying on the arm of the chair. "Ha-" Draco tried to question but couldn't get the rest out because Harry was kissing him. 

Harry freaking Potter was kissing him. He couldn't believe it. Harry make a whining noise when Draco didn't respond and Draco got with the program quickly, putting a hand on Harry's jaw and kissing back. The kiss was slow and intense and made Draco's toes curl with pleasure. 

As nice as it was, and as much as Draco understood that Harry was a man of action not words, he felt the need to actually clarify the situation. After all he's had a 7-year crush on the boy and since the friendship had started up, as much as he wanted to deny it, the feelings where only getting stronger. Draco stroked his hand down to Harry's forearm and gently pushed him away, the Griffindor whined again but moved away.  

Just as Draco a breath to start talking Harry cut him off, "You're so beautiful." He stated and Draco felt himself blush, "So amazing and so strong. You're just brilliant." And Draco raised an eyebrow, Potter sounded off – not just the fact that he was complimenting Draco in a long stream but he sounded...well the best way Draco could describe it was he sounded 'dreamy'. "I love you Draco, I love you so much it hurts." 

The words made Draco's heart leap but it turned into nausea quickly, looking into Harry's eyes they looked glazed over. Panic flooded Draco's system – oh god potter was under some sort of spell or potion. Draco slowly pushed Harry back so he could sit up and he looked at the other boy. "Since when have you felt like this?" Draco asked carefully. 

"Forever and always Draco. You're my soulmate." Harry announced, barrelling into Draco to squeeze him with his arms around his shoulders. Draco heard footsteps from the stairway and he prayed to Merlin it was someone who could help him. By some miracle it was Granger. 

"Hermione!" Draco shouted, Granger looked over. She took in Harry clinging to Draco and Draco's desperate expression.  

"Oh goodness what's happened?" Granger asked, hurrying over to them. Harry popped his head up and smiled. 

"Me and Draco are in love! We’re soulmates Mione!" Harry announced – Granger looked over at Draco and Draco tried to communicate 'fairly certain Potter's under the influence of a love potion' with his eyes, from Granger's expression he wasn't doing it successfully. He didn't want to upset Harry, people under love potions were volatile at best, it was best to keep them happy while trying to cure them.  

"Yes, Harry seems to have had a revelation about his feelings for me somewhere between yesterday evening and this morning, as if by  _magic_." Draco said, emphasising the word magic and staring into Granger's eyes hoping she got it, if her gasp was anything to go by she did. 

"Are you happy for us Mione?" Harry asked and Granger looked distressed before putting on an incredibly fake smile.  

"Of course I am Harry – although I don't think Draco's feeling that well are you Draco." Granger said looking at Draco again, this time trying to communicate something with her eyes. Draco had the sudden feeling that they needed to get to know each other a lot better, if only so they could communicate if this sort of thing happened. And knowing Harry this sort of things was bound to happen again. "Maybe Harry should take you to see Madam Pomfrey." 

"Yes!" Draco burst. "That's a brilliant idea, you should take me to Madam Pomfrey!" He said to Harry.  

"You're not feeling well!? I'll look after you my star." Harry cooed. He expected for Granger to be laughing but she was looking wide eyed and slightly sad. She gave a small smile to Draco. 

"I'll let the Professors know why you're not in class and me and Ron will follow up when we can." Granger said. 

"Come on Harry." Draco said, Harry took his hand and allowed Draco to lead him.  

Draco tried desperately hard not to think about the fact that they were holding hands and to tune out Harry babble. He felt sick, of course Harry would only like him because of a love potion. Oh god he's kissed him back, when harry was back to normal surely this would be their friendship over. Sure not straight away because Harry's too noble for that but it would strain it, there would an awkwardness there. Draco would hex the loving shit out of whoever did this. 

When they reach the medical wing Madam Pomfrey greeted them, not seeming to be affected by the fact Potter was clinging to him like a limpet. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked. 

"My Draco is ill and I'll do anything to make him better, if he's in pain I'm in pain." Harry announced dramatically and Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. 

"Harry," Draco started, "would you let me talk to Madam Pomfrey alone for a second – I promise I'll be back right away."  

Harry frowned. "Right away?" 

"As soon as I can."  

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

Harry sighed but agreed and Draco walked quickly over to a suspicious looking Madam Pomfrey.  

"I think he's under the influence of a love potion." Draco said quietly and a look of realisation came over the witch's face. 

"You did the right thing by keeping him calm and bringing him here. You and him sit over on that bed. I'll run a diagnostic spell and hopefully be able to get a cure for him straight away." 

"Thank you."  

Xxx 

Draco wasn't sure how long they had been sat in the infirmary but Harry had been babbling the entire time. Currently he was planning their future lives together. "We can adopt some kids after we get married, I want a few – always wanted a big family you know. Like whenever I go around to the Weasley's I just think of how nice having a family that size would be, I'd really like us to have a big family. Oh! And a dog! I've always wanted a dog. Did you have a dog growing up? Probably not. I never did. The Dursley's were never big on pets. Even if they did have a dog doubt it would have liked me. Then again it might have slept with me under the stairs...." 

"Under the stairs?" Draco interrupted. 

"Hmmm? Oh yeah the Dursely's kept me under the stairs until I threatened them with magic and then they let me have a bedroom." 

"You lived under the stairs?" 

"Yep. In a cupboard." 

"A cupboard?"  

"Yeah they hated me. My Aunt hated that my mum was a witch and she wasn't..." 

"Stop!" Draco said, suddenly realising that he was getting incredibly private and personal information while Harry was under the influence of a love potion. God if Potter didn't hate him after this it would be a miracle. "Let's just stop talking for now."  

"I know what else we can do instead." Harry said. Before Draco could ask what he meant the other boy had lunged at him again, this time knocking him flat on the bed. Before Harry could start kissing him again there was the sound of footsteps and a gasp from the side of them. Looking over found his saviour once more in Granger, Weasley had joined her this time. 

"Hermione and Ron!" Draco practically shouted from where he was still pinned under Harry. The other boy looked over at his friends and smiled. 

"Ron!" Harry greeted. "Me and Draco are going to get married and have loads of children and a dog." He said as if that was a perfectly rational way to greet your best friends. Looking over neither Granger nor Weasley looked amused, in fact they looked quite grave faced. Draco gently pushed Harry and himself into a seated position. "Isn't that great?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah mate, brilliant." Ron replied with a total lack of enthusiasm. In fact he looked completely stricken to Draco. 

"Mr Malfoy." Madam Promfrey said as she came in. "I've got this for you." She passed the medicine to Draco and he looked down at it wondering how he was going to get Potter to drink it. Straight forward approach he reckoned. 

"Hey Harry, can you drink this for me?" He asked holding out the potion. 

"Okay." Harry said simply and wow Draco really could have exploited this situation. After Harry had finished the potion took his opportunity to move from the bed. "Where are you going?" Harry questioned. 

"How long?" Draco asked. 

"It should work almost instantaneously." Madam Pomfrey replied. Almost as she was saying it Draco could see the glazed look in Harry's eyes start to fade and realisation come over his face.  

"Well I'll leave you with Granger and Weasley." He said, turning on his heel and rushing out of there as fast as possible. 

He was half way down the corridor when someone called his name, he turned to see Granger chasing after him. "You won't let this affect anything will you?" She asked. 

"Affect what?" Draco asked. 

"Your friendship with Harry, it's just – I mean..." She struggled for the words and Draco decided to cut her off. 

"Of course not, it's fine I won't be awkward as long as he isn't. It wasn't his fault was it." He answered and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you. And thank you for looking out for him." 

"Least I could do." Draco replied with a shrug. "Look, Grang...Hermione. I just, I guess I've never actually apologised to you, for everything. So sorry – I truly am. For everything before and during the war." 

Hermione was quiet for a moment and then gave Draco a soft smile. "Thank you. Harry's mentioned..." She trailed off again. "You deserve this second chance, people can change – if not then the war wasn't worth much." She finished. 

"I'll see you around." Draco said and Hermione nodded her head, turning around and heading back to the infirmary. 

Xxx 

Draco tried to be as inconspicuous as he could as he entered potions – he wasn't too late and Hermione had said she's cover for him and Harry so he was confident he was alright. He joinied Blaise at their bench and his friend raised an eyebrow at him. 

"And where have you been?" Blaise asked. 

"Harry got slipped a love potion and I had to take him to Madam Pomfrey." 

"Seriously?" Blaise asking laughing. "Who'd he fall in love with?"  

"Me." Draco said shortly and Blaise went quiet, his face morphing from amusement to pity. Draco had confessed to Blaise and Pansy that his crush/feelings had come back stronger since making friends with Potter one night when they were all getting drunk in his and Blaise's room. 

"That sucks." Blaise said quietly. "Want to get drunk tonight?"  

"Yes please." 

Xxx 

Draco groaned again and Pansy stroked a hand through his hair sympathetically from where he was sprawled in her lap.  

"Mate what you need to do is get laid." Blaise said. The three of them were on the floor of Blaise's and Draco's shared room. 

"Not every problem is solved with sex Blaise." Pansy replied. 

"This one could be though, best way to get over someone." 

"You offering?" Draco said. 

"You interested?" Blaise countered. 

"You wish."  

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. They looked at each other, no one getting up. The knock came again. Blaise heaved a sigh, "I'll get it then." He crossed the room and opened the door. "Oh. I think it's for you Draco."  

Draco sat up from Pansy's laps and looked towards the door where Harry was standing behind Blaise, he gave a small awkward wave. "Can we talk?" He asked. 

Draco had hoped he would have at least managed to avoid Harry for one night. "Sure." Draco said and got up off the floor to follow Harry out into the corridor. They stood on either side, backs against the walls – awkward and stilted. 

"You figure out who did it yet?" Draco asked breaking the silence, the alcohol he had consumed giving him courage to take the first step. 

"What?" Harry asked looking startled. "Oh, right. Erm well..." He started and then trailed off, "no, no not yet." He finished except Draco knew him better now – he could swear Potter was lying.  

"Oh?" Draco considered calling him out but didn't, maybe Harry wasn't telling him who it was because Draco would Hex the person if he did. 

"I came to apologise." 

"Apologise? Apologise for what?" 

"Assaulting you in the common room!" Harry spluttered and Draco laughed, even as his stomach swooped horribly and his heart clenched. 

"You don’t need to apologise for that Harry, it's fine. It wasn't your fault." 

Harry paused again, then said tentatively, "We're good?" 

"We're good." Draco said with a smile.  

"See you tomorrow for the seeker's game?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah Harry, can't get out of getting your arse kicked at quidditch that easily." 

Xxx 

"This could possibly be the lamest party I've ever been to." Blaise grumped where he was sat on one side of Draco. 

"Hear hear." Pansy agreed from the other side. They were sat in the corner of the common room. There was an eighth-year party going on that everyone had been invited to, so far it consisted of small groups of people scattered around talking to each other in the common room. Basically, any other evening apart from there was alcohol and music softly floating through the room.  

"Let's play truth or dare." Ron shouted and mummers went through the room.  

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's enough for me." Draco said. 

"Come on it's just getting interesting." Blaise said elbowing him. 

"Yeah come on stay a little." Pansy agreed and Draco narrowed his eyes at her. He expected it from Blaise but not Pansy. "Maybe I want to try and make some other friends okay?" Pansy huffed and Draco smiled, clearly she had her eye on someone. 

"I'm still going to my room." Draco said. 

He's gotten a few steps into his room before a knock came at the door. With a frown he went to open it, revealing Harry on the other side. "I saw you leave." Harry said by way of greeting. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." 

Draco did his best not to look too fond and try to stamp on the butterflies in his stomach. "I'm fine, just not a fan of truth or dare." Draco said, moving into the room and letting Harry follow. 

"I've never played it before." Harry admitted in a small voice. 

"What not even at Hogwarts? Before everything happened." Draco asked, sitting on the bed and indicating that Harry should join him. 

Harry hesitated for a moment before he sat next to Draco, backs to headboard. "There was always something going on." Harry explained with a shrug. "Guess I never really got a chance to be a kid." 

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Always with the sob story Potter." He smiled at the other boy and nudged him slightly, Harry laughed back. "Truth or Dare?" 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"Truth or Dare?" Draco repeated. Harry looked at his for a moment, seeming to assess him before he made a decision. 

"Truth."  

"Did you let me win that first seeker's game we played?" 

Harry gaped slightly and then blushed. "Maybe?" 

Draco laughed, "I knew it! You did it so we could have a rematch, didn't you?" If possible, Harry blushed harder. "You are a Slytherin." Draco said and Harry laughed. 

"You don't mind?"  

"Weirdly, not at all. Now you ask."  

"Oh. Erm, Truth of Dare." 

"Dare." Draco said boldly. 

There was a long pause while Harry thought. "I can’t think of anything." Harry admitted. 

"You're useless honestly."  

"Well you think of one!" 

"Literally the worst player ever."  

"It's my first time." Harry whined and Draco burst out laughing. "I've got a truth, say truth." 

"Fine, but don't say I'm not a good friend. Truth." 

"Do you fancy someone?" Harry asked and Draco felt a moment of panic run through him, he tried to hide it. 

"Yes." Draco answered, "Truth or Dare." 

"Wait! Who?"  

"I answered the question, I get to ask you now." 

"No fair." Harry moaned, "Dare." 

Draco looked around and had a think. He leapt off the bed and moved over to Blaise's side of the room and pulled out his 'homebrew firewhiskey'. "I dare you to have a drink of this." He said passing it over to Harry. 

"What is it?" 

"Scared Potter?" Draco asked and Harry's eyes lit up, he quickly swiped the bottle off Draco and took a gulp.  

"Fuck my mouths on fire!" Harry said and Draco burst into peals of laughter. 

"Blaise puts chilli in it." 

"WHY?"  

"Pranks, truth or dare, he has a weird sense of humour. You pick."  

"Truth or dare?" Harry asked, smiling widely like he was going to win that easily. 

"Dare." Draco said just to be contrary and Harry almost pouted. 

"I dare you to tell me who you fancy." Harry said looking smug. 

"Not how it works Potter." 

"What? It's still a dare technically right?" 

"Nope, that's a truth and I didn't say that." 

Harry sighed hard and flopped back on the bed. "Yeah I don't think I like this game either." Draco laughed at him, he would have pushed it and teased Harry about giving up so soon but he really didn't want to carry on playing. "We're friends though, right?" Harry asked, quiet and small. 

"Course we are Harry. Why do you ask?" 

Harry shrugged and was quiet for a moment. "Just you won't tell me who you fancy." He said. 

"Fine." Draco said, "I'll tell you who I fancy." Harry perked up and sat up facing him. "It's Ron." Harry pushed him so hard Draco fell off the bed, even with the hard landing he was still laughing. 

"I hate you." Harry groused and Draco laughed louder. 

Xxx 

Draco was waiting in the common room for Harry, he had just returned from Christmas break which he spent with his mother in France. Harry had sent him a Christmas present with Andromeda when she had come to visit with Teddy. It was a small silver Raven that changed poses when you stroked its beak. It was ridiculous and so utterly Harry. The problem was he hadn't gotten the other boy anything – hadn't even considered it and now he needed to make up for that. 

"Hello Draco." Chimed a dreamy voice from behind him, he turned around to see Luna entering the common room. 

"Hello Luna. Have you seen Harry?" He asked. 

"No, I haven't." She said, sitting down beside him. "I went to go see the thestrals. I do so miss them over breaks." Draco smiled and nodded, there was a significant amount of students who could now see them that couldn't before. "Is that for Harry?" She asked, pointing at the book he had gripped in his hands. 

He looked down at it and nodded. "Yeah." He hadn't been able to figure out what to get him at all and had eventually decided on a wizard's children's book. After all Potter wouldn't have read any when he was younger and he had thought maybe he could read it to Teddy. But then draco kept thinking it was a stupid idea, why would Harry want a children's book. 

 "You needn't look so worried." Luna said with an encouraging smile. "He'll love it."  

"He will?" Draco asked, after all Luna had known Harry longer she was bound to know more about him, right? 

"Of course." Luna replied. "It's from you." Before Draco could question what she meant, the boy in question came into the common room. 

"Draco! Luna. Hey you guys." He greeted. 

"Hiya Harry, I'll leave you two to it." She said wandering off. 

"To what?" Harry asked as Luna skipped off. Draco stood up and vaguely gestured to the book he was holding - he hadn't even wrapped it, this was definitely a bad idea.  

"I got you this." Draco said, shoving the book at Harry when the other boy closed the distance between them. Harry frowned down at the book, inspecting the back cover. "It's a wizarding children's book. You said that you'd never had time to be a kid and I thought maybe you could read it to Teddy." He explained. Then when Harry continued to be silent staring at the book Draco carried on. "I met Teddy over Christmas he's a sweet baby." 

He was knocked back a step with the force of Harry flinging himself at him. It was reminiscent of when Harry was under the influence of the love potion except he wasn't kissing him this time, he was hugging him. "Thank you." Harry said quietly in his ear and Draco brought his arms around Harry to hug him back.  "I missed you over Christmas."  

Draco felt his heart kick up and he hugged Harry just a little tighter. "I missed you too." Draco confessed. Harry eased back and looked at Draco, not going far though, staying close. 

"Yeah?" He asked tentatively. 

"Yeah." Draco confirmed. 

Draco startled as voices came through the portrait in to the common room. Draco looked round to see Granger and Weasley walk in, both seeming to freezing when they saw Harry and Draco. Realising how close they were standing Draco took a step back. 

"No, no no! Don't stop." Ron said and Draco frowned at him, looking over at Harry who was glaring at him with a blush bright red on his face. 

"Stop what?" Draco asked. 

"Yeah Ron, stop what?" Harry repeated through gritted teeth looking furious. 

"Whatever you were doing." Ron replied trying to be causal. Draco looked between Ron and Harry for a few moments who seemed to be in a standoff of sorts.  

"I'll go unpack." Draco said – feeling it was best for the golden trio to work out their issues without him. 

"NO!" Hermione shouted and Draco jumped. "Me and Ron will go unpack. You stay here." She said grabbing onto Ron's hand and dragging him across to the bedrooms. Draco looked over at Harry who had his head in his hand. 

"Care to explain?" Draco asked. 

"Not particularly. " Harry answered. 

"Right, well – I'm going to unpack. I'll see you later." Draco said. 

"I'll see you later." Harry murmured slumping into an armchair.  

Xxx 

Draco was unpacking his trunk when there was a knock on the door – given the small number of students that would have return from Christmas by now and how many would actually seek him out Draco was secure in saying, "Come in!" 

"Hey." Harry said as he entered. 

"Hey." 

Harry moved to sit on Blaise's bed so Draco abandoned his unpacking and sat in his opposite Harry. "I want to explain something to you." Draco looked at Harry, the other boy looked nervous.  

"Okay." 

"So after the war and most of the trials everyone – well a few of us – discussed it and we decided that you, and people like you, deatheaters that had helped us out, deserved another chance. Otherwise we'd just end up where we were before, divided and fight on two sides. So, I thought I'd make an effort to you know, befriend people."  

Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry laughed and looked away. "Well anyway you helped me in potions that time, first day back and I may or may not have kept mentioning it to Ron. And then he kind of tried to help me the rest of the year...but it all kind of backfired." 

"Help you?" Draco asked and Harry blushed, looking away and out the window. 

"He found out about you being an animagus off Hermione and thought that'd you'd probably be flying around the castle and he suggested the seekers games. And study potions together. The love potion was both of our faults." 

"You dosed yourself with love potion?" Draco asked incredulously. 

"It wasn't supposed to be love potion! It was supposed to help me act on my desires, but..." 

"But you're terrible at potions."  

Harry laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Then there was the party with Truth or dare and you ran off." 

"How was that supposed to help?" 

"Ron was going to dare you to kiss me." Harry said quietly and honestly Draco kind of really wanted to laugh but he felt bad, Harry was laying his cards all out for Draco like the typically Griffindor he was. 

"Can you remember anything from when you were under the influence of the love potion?" Draco asked and Harry's already red face deepened. 

"Unfortunately." 

"Well then you should remember that before I realised you were under the influence of a love potion I actually kissed you back."  

Harry looked up at Draco and met his eyes with a look of shock. "You..." He started. "I just thought, I thought maybe it was the shock of it."  

"Yeah I snogged you on the couch for a couple minutes because of shock." Draco snarked with a roll of his eyes. 

"Oh." Harry said simply. "So why did you kiss me back?" Harry asked quietly and Draco figured that spelling it out was the least he owed Harry for being brave enough to come here and confess everything. 

"Because I've fancied you for going on 7 years now." 

Harry looked wide eyed before standing up and closing the distance. When he stood in front of Draco he held his hand out which the other boy took. Harry gently pulled him to his feet. "Can I kiss you?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. 

Harry leaned forward and kissed him. Draco brought one hand to Harry's waist and the other he threaded through the other boy's hair. The kiss was gentler than the one they had shared previously, more questioning. When they broke away the both grinned like idiots at each other.  

When they walked into the common room later that day, hand in hand, Ron jumped up from where he was sitting and cheered.  

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AlySimmo)


End file.
